Wouldn't It Be Nice
by thelasttimelady101
Summary: John Noble and Rose Tyler would always have each other.


**AN: I was having trouble writing the next chapter of my other fic, so I wrote this to get over my writer's block for that story. So it's a little rough and definitely not my best work. **** It's based on the song "Wouldn't It Be Nice" by the Beach Boys. Hope you all enjoy and I'm hoping to update my other story tomorrow.  
**

From the moment John Noble met Rose Tyler, he knew that he'd always want her by his side. He remembered that day clearly. He remembered playing at the park near his home and looking across the playground to see a little girl, her hair pulled up into pigtails, crying in the arms of her father. He, being his curious five year old self, went up to her and asked what was wrong. Her father explained that Rose wanted to play on the playground but didn't know any other little boys or girls to play with. John enthusiastically offered to play with Rose and Pete set her down. John grabbed her hand and didn't let go. It was only years later that John learned that Rose and her father, Pete, had just come from her mother's funeral when the arrived at the park.

When they were twelve, when he was gangly and awkward, and bullies swarmed to him, Rose stuck with him. She was always there to wipe the blood from his face when the worst of the bullies, Harry Saxon, fought with him.

When they were fifteen, John started fighting even more with his parents. One night, as Rose lay next to him, whispering words of comfort and was snuggled against his chest in the park where they first met,John began to realize that he liked her as more than a friend. He kissed her that night and she let him.

When Rose's father, Pete, who had always let John stick around Rose, even when he caught them snogging in her bedroom, suddenly died in a car accident, John knew that he had to be there for Rose. Throughout the funeral, Rose had held it together, but shortly afterwards; she had run off before he had the chance to speak to her.

An hour later, he found her at the park where they'd first met. John approached Rose, who was sitting on the swing set, staring up at the stars.

"Rose," John called out softly, not wanting to startle her.

Her gaze immediately went to him and he could see the tears falling from her eyes. "John," she whispered and he didn't think twice about going over to her and gathering her into his arms.

Rose burrowed into his warm embrace and the pair stumbled over to the patch of grass, unwilling to separate. Together, they lay down, facing upward to the stars.

"John," Rose said again, and her voice quivered. "Tell me it's gonna be alright. Tell me that me moving to my gran's isn't gonna change anything between us."

John's heart broke for the girl in his arms. They were only sixteen and Rose had already experienced the deaths of both her mum and dad. Rose was an orphan, and now she had to move hours away to live with her closest living relative. His precious girl had stayed stoic when the arrangements were made, but now he sensed how frightened she really was.

His arms tightened around her and he pressed a kiss to her temple. "Of course it'll be alright, love," John assured her.

"It's just, I wanna stay here, with you," Rose murmured.

"Me too, Rose, me too. I wish we weren't too young for you to live with me," John confessed. "Because, Rose, I want everything with you. And I don't want to wait so long for our lives together to start."

"Tell me, John, tell me everything we're gonna do. Just give me something to look forward to," Rose said, more tears beginning to leak out of her eyes.

"Oh Rose," John began, "we're gonna have a great life. In just a couple years, we'll be off to go to university, and we'll live together. We'll laugh and cry, smile and fight. But at the end of the day, we will always be so happy, just to be together."

"Tell me more," Rose begged, desperate for more reassurance.

"We're gonna spend every night in each arms, Rose, just like this. And every morning, you're going to wake up with my arms around you," John whispered into her ear. "There's gonna be nothing we can't do, just you and me Rose, taking on the world. We can travel, anywhere, everywhere. We can get married."

Rose's breath hitched at this and she replied softly, "Maybe we should stop talking about this now."

John immediately stiffened and pulled away slightly. "Of course. It's much too soon to think about that. Sorry, Rose, I got a little ahead of myself," he rambled.

But to his surprise, Rose just laughed. "You daft man, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, the more we talk about the future, the more I want it, the more I want it right now. I don't want to wait to do all the things I want to do with you, John."

John relaxed at her words, and snuggled closer to her. "Just two years, love, that's all."

"I know, it just seems so far away, yeah?"

"Yeah, but trust me, it's gonna be refreshing to not have me around you all the time. You must be getting sick of me," he joked.

"Never, John Noble," Rose said firmly, "I'll never get tired of you. Being with you, I love it."

John pressed another kiss to her head and replied. "Soon, you'll be Rose Noble," John promised. "Until then, just lie in my arms, one last time before you go. Let me hold you."

Rose nodded and burrowed deeper into his chest. "I'm gonna fall asleep if we stay any longer, John," Rose protested a few minutes later.

"Shhh. Don't worry about that Rose. Just think of how perfect our future will be. Sleep tight, my precious girl, and sweet dreams," John said tenderly. "I love you, so much."

Rose sighed happily and whispered, "I love you too," before the two of them drifted off to sleep, dreaming of all of the possibilities their future together had.

From that moment on, John and Rose knew that they would always have each other, and that would always be enough.


End file.
